I can't come up with a witty title,If I think of one I'll let you know
by windmill-of-death
Summary: It's Phil's birthday and Dan has to buy him something. A rubbish summary I know. One shot but I might carry on, this was fun to write. No slash, but slight hints of phan because I couldn't help myself. I put this under family because family doesn't end with blood. Anything you recognize isn't mine.


It was a cold, dark morning in January. The sky was streaked in orange and pink merging into deep purple and Dan walked along the pavement, alone. He had his headphones in, ironically listening to boulevard of broken dreams. But he wasn't feeling lonely, he was cold and irritable, but he wasn't unhappy. Walking along the streets of London in dawns early light he felt completely at peace with the world.

Dan was lost in thought; he had been doing this every morning for the last week and a half and was getting nowhere. He had written the card, bought the nibbles, he knew where to get the cake but he still hadn't bought Phil a proper present. It was driving him crazy. Phil was his best friend but he didn't think he told him that enough, so he thought buying him the perfect gift would show him instead, maybe that seems shallow but it makes sense.

He strolled round the shops for a while looking in the windows and constantly remembering to buy things like socks and batteries. He was just about to go into M&S to buy some socks, when he realised what he was doing and stopped. "You've got to stop Dan, you can't procrastinate about this" he muttered to himself, oblivious to the looks he was getting from passersby. He stood there for a little longer, thinking. This was pointless, he'd seen lots of nice things but nothing felt right. There was something that Phil really wanted, something that would make him really happy, something Dan really didn't want to buy him.

Phil woke early on the morning of the 30th. It took him a few seconds to remember why he was so excited; he began to grin into his pillow. "No" he thought "you're 26...27 now, you're not allowed to be this excited about your birthday." This only made him smiles more, his way was more fun.

He grouped blindly into the darkness for a little bit before finding his glasses, putting them on and checking the time. It was early, but not too early. He got up to wake Dan. The now-defiantly-supposed-to-be-an-adult bounced across the hall feeling wide awake and ready to go out and do stuff, he hoped Dan shared his feelings, but doubted it. He knocked on the door and waited (it was too early to just barge in). "Ughhh" came the sound from Dan's room that Phil took to mean enter. And there was Dan, lying with the covers drawn up to his chin, looking temporally bewildered. Realization dawned on his face however as he remembered what day it was. Phil grinned sheepishly at him from the doorway, he was about to say something when Dan sighed "I'll be there in a minute." "I swear he's like 8" he thought smiling fondly as Phil bounded away, he found it rather endearing.

20 minutes later, Dan ambled into the living room, to find Phil sitting crossed legged on the sofa, smiling sweetly at him. Sleepily Dan wondered whether Phil had been sitting there waiting for him to come on, was that cute or creepy? Did it bother him? He was kinda like a puppy. How much sleep had he got? When did he get up? God, I hope he didn't stay up all night; he's weird when he's over tiered. He jumped of this train of thought as Phil spoke "Hello." Dan knew he was waiting for presents but was far too polite to say so. "Hey" he replied before smiling, "Happy birthday Phil". Dan went to hug his friend, before changing his mind, settling for a friendly pat on the elbow. He didn't know why he and Phil didn't hug more, they were both hugging people, it was just the way things had worked out, why was he think about it? Did _this _bother him? He decided to store that thought away for one of his night time paceings, right now he had to tell Phil something. He'd tell him after he'd opened all his presents.

15 minutes, 6 cards, 3 cuddly lions, 2 muse tickets and a Pokémon cookie jar later, Dan and Phil sat laughing together amidst a scattering of wrapping paper. The laughter died down and Dan knew it was time "Er, Phil" he began tentatively "about your present" Phil's eyes shot up at these words "I haven't exactly got it." Phil's face fell for a second before he remembered that Dan could see him and smiled "That's okay" he said easily "I don't really care about that stuff anyway "He was desperately trying to let Dan believe that it wasn't a big deal, that he wasn't slightly hurt (he felt like he shouldn't be), but Dan had made up his mind, he was going to do it. "Yet, I haven't got you one yet, do try to let me finish." He said standing up, and with a hasty "come on" he grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him along.

"Is this the place?" asked Phil, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "No it's not, we'll be there soon, just calm down."Phil had been asking this every few block, Dan was glad they were nearly there.

They turned a corner, "Here we are." Phil's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he read the sign "You didn't'?" he said in a hushed, almost awed voice. "I did." "Really? (**AN: There should be an interrorbang key on the keyboard) **I mean you're not being ironic or anything?" "No, why would you think that?" "Nothing, I just, thank you so much Dan" said Phil. He couldn't wait any longer; he stepped through the door to Pet's Corner. They walked over to the place where the hamsters were kept "Pick one, _just one" _Dan added sternly Phil just nodded and went to look around. After a few minutes he had decided. "Wow that was quick" said Dan "why this one?" "I don't know, I just really like him." The hamster in question had brown hair, brown eyes and was rather long and lanky for a hamster. "Okay then, let's go pay for him."

Once they had left the shop, they had bought Mario (as Phil had recently christened him) a home, a wheel and enough food to last about 3 years. "Come on Mario, let's get you out of the cold" said Phil looking at him the way a mother looks at her child "We don't want you to get sick." Dan chuckled to himself and followed Phil into the flat.


End file.
